


Mundane

by Duochanfan



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Yuuri goes with his mother and sister to Minako's Dance studio.





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just messing around.
> 
> Another little prompt from my friend. This time it was someone seeing something mundane for the first time.

Mundane

 

Yuuri clung to his mother's hand as she led the way to Minako’s dance studio. Mari was walking a little ahead of them. Mari had been doing Ballet for the last fives years, before little Yuuri had even been born, but this was the first time that Yuuri would be going with them. Normally he would be staying at the inn with his dad. But he was going to be busy with the influx of customers that had come in just before Hiroki and Mari had left for Mari’s tri-weekly dance lessons.

 

The traffic was loud and scary as they walked. Little Yuuri had barely left the confines of the inn, and the places he had been taken to were always quiet. “Mama!” he cried in terror as a car beeped its horn as he hurtled past them at the crossing.

 

Mari snorted at her little brother. Hiroko sent her daughter a sharp look as she knelt down and took the four-year-old into her arms, “It’s all right Yuu-chan, it’s just a car. It won't hurt you.”

 

Yuuri burst into tears as another went past them, the loud noise of the large vehicle that thundered past them. Hiroko picked him up and held him as they waited for the lights to change. She was trying her best to soothe the panicked tears but knew she wouldn’t be able to do much until they were inside Minako’s Ballet Studio.

 

Mari skipped ahead as they reached the studio, “I’m going to change Mama,” she called out as she headed towards the changing rooms.

 

“All right,” Hiroko called over Yuuri’s quieter sobs.

 

“Hey,” Minako greeted her friend, “And hello Yuuri,” she said as she went over to the two of them. She could see the little boy was upset and asked her friend, “What happened?”

 

“The noise of the traffic scared him,” Hiroko answered softly, “It’s all right Yuuri, you’re safe, they can’t hurt you. Nothing to be scared of,” she reassured her son.

 

“I need you to be a big boy if you are going to watch Mari dance today,” Minako coaxed him.

 

Yuuri gave a large sniff, “I wanna,” he said hiccuping a little.

 

“Good boy,” Minako said as she and Hiroko walked into the studio, there were already a few children in the room. Hiroko settled at the back of the room, with a few other parents that had come to watch their children dance.

 

Minako went to the front of the room and as soon as all her student were in the room she started to get them to warm up before going through different positions. They were a small intermediate level class. Minako called to one of the girls and she began to flutter through a small routine. One by one each of the students went up and performed a small one-minute routine. Mari went last and Yuuri watched enraptured of the way his sister was moving across the room.

 

Yuuri giggled when it was over and he stood on his tippy toes, arms gracefully arched over his head, tips of his chubby little fingers touching as he tried to spin around. He wobbled and fell to the floor, a pout of annoyance on his face as he got up and tried again, only to fall on the floor.

 

“Would you like to learn how to dance Yuuri?” Minako asked him as she helped him to his feet again.

 

“Can I be like Mari-nee-chan?” he asked, looked up at Minako.

 

“Yes,” Minako promised him.

 

It was less than three days later that the family made the journey again to Minako’s studio, but this time it was for Yuuri’s first Ballet lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you have a prompt send it to me and I shall do my best to fulfil it.


End file.
